


Bite Me.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a girls night out with your best friend Sookie, You end up in a bad situation and the wrong vampire comes to save you both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first True Blood Fic, I hope you like it! Thank you for reading! <3

"Sookie c'mon girl we gotta go! I have to work the early shift in the mornin'." I tried to tug her from her stool but she was glued to that thing.  
"Oh forget that! We haven't had a girls night in ages F/N! we need this. I need this." She pouted and I chuckled.  
"Can I get you ladies another round?" I felt a hand on my leg and looked at the owner of it and scoffed.  
"Ugh _no_." Sookie replied looking disgusted and I laughed.  
" Oh c'mon baby you know you want me too. My friends and I would love to get to know both of you." My lip curled up and Sookie gagged a little.  
"Yeah no, I'm ready to go, how about you F/N?" I nodded and we stumbled out the door. We picked a bar close enough to my house that we could just walk but I was thinking that was a bad idea just as I felt a hand reach out and pull me into an alley. I saw the man from the bar and three others and pushed Sookie out onto the street.  
"Run Sook!" I snapped at her and she tried to stumble to her feet but another man reached out and grabbed her. She let out a blood curdling scream before a hand was clamped over her mouth. I was struggling but it was no good, I was too drunk and they were too strong. I felt a hand run up my leg and I shuddered in disgust. I heard a gust of wind before I slid to the dirty sidewalk beside Sookie. She was passed out and I tried to wake her as a flash blew by and stopped in front of me.  
"Are you alright?" Asked a smooth bored voice. I looked up _way_ up into arctic blue eyes.  
"I'm fine, thanks for the save Mr. Northman." He twitched an eyebrow in surprise.  
"You know me? Who are you?"  
"I've been warned of you. I am F/N." I kept trying to wake Sook but she was out cold. "Care to help me get her back to my place?" He stooped down and scooped her into his arms. I stood up and started walking. "This way."  
"Who told you about me?"  
"Our dear sweet Sookie and her man Bill of course. He thought that I would like you and Sookie told him that you weren't to be trusted." I looked at him for a minute and shook my head "she wasn't exactly wrong, you do look like the sexy bad guy next door." He chuckled and I led him up my drive way. I unlocked the door and he looked at me, waiting for me to invite him in. "If you could just set her on her feet I think I can get it from here." He gave me a look but set her down.  
"I think you should come to my club with me sometime. I can be very pleasant when I want to be." He told me with a wide smile and I chuckled.  
"Let me put her on the couch, I'll be right back." He nodded and sat on my porch swing. I went back outside after I had Sookie on her side and in a comfortable position. He was still sitting there and I was mildly surprised. I went and leaned on the railing on the other side of the porch.  
"Thought I was gonna run once you left?" I nodded.  
"I get Sookie's appeal, she has that whole mind reading fairy thing to her. Not why I love her but hey to each his own right? What I don't get is why you want to hang out with me. Tara said that you were bat shit bad news." I crossed my arms and looked right at him.  
"Hang out? Really?" He rolled his eyes and as quick as a blink he was standing in front of me. "That is two people who told you I was bad and one that thought you would like me. Which opinion do you prefer?" I looked up at him, he had to be a foot taller then my 5'5 and he seemed to be enjoying that.  
"I prefer to listen to advice but make my own opinions Mr. Northman. I think you are dangerous, it rolls off of you in waves. However you don't seem in a hurry to drain me and you did save me from getting raped in an alley when you could have just saved the girl you love and left me." He bent a little and put his hands on the porch rail caging me in.  
"Who told you that I love Sookie?"  
"Why do you think Bill wanted to set me up with you. He was hoping I would distract you from his fairy." I stood on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. "Am I distracting you Mr. Northman?" He made a noise in his throat and took a step away from me.  
"I never loved Sookie, I want to be her friend because she helped me out at an emotional time." I nodded and mumbled  
"Godric." His eyes snapped to mine and he nodded. I cleared my throat and gave him a look. "I'll make you a deal." He looked interested. "I'll come to your club with you. Once. _If_ you tell me why you want me to come with you to your vampire bar." He furrowed his brow before he nodded at me.  
"I want you. Usually telling someone that straight out makes them nervous so I figured I could date you and see how it goes." He shrugged and I scoffed.  
"I don't like lies. You could glamour me in an instant and I would never know."  
"I saw this small fragile human girl pinned against the wall of a filthy alley by a man who wanted to rape her and I didn't like it. I wanted to protect her and I felt emotions that I haven't felt in hundreds of years. I want to spend time with you to find out what is so special about you. If I glamour you it isn't real F/N." I smiled and walked over to him. I crooked my finger at him and he bent his head closer to mine so I could kiss his cheek before I walked inside.  
"Goodnight Mr. Northman, I'll see you around Fangtasia sometime."  
  
  
"Lafayette I don't need you here with me, I'm not afraid to come in here alone. I just didn't want to come when I have to work in the morning." He gave me a bitch face and put a hand on his hip. I had told him about what happened to Sook and I at work the other night, and the conversation with Eric, and he had showed up at my house, dressed me up like whore barbie (I had definitely changed) and dragged me with him to Fangtasia.  
"Child you are 5'5 115 pounds max and look about as tough as a wet fuckin' kitten. However I have a date meeting me here lover and I didn't want to have to take another sweaty man in my car. So it worked out for both of us, relax hooker." I laughed and nodded at him as we went inside the club. I headed to the bar and ordered a jack and coke before I scoped out the place. It was all red and leather and full of vampire wanna be Gothic idiots. I felt a hand on my hip and expected to see Lafayette but it was someone else.  
"Do I know you?" He shook his head at me. "Then take your hand off my hip."  
"That's not very nice sugar. I'm just trying to be friendly." I rolled my eyes and shifted away from him. I felt an arm drop on my shoulder and I whipped around to yell at the guy  
"Look asshole-" It was Eric and he fucking grinned at me.  
"Hello F/N, I'm so glad you could stop by. Although I didn't expect you to call me an asshole so soon."  
"Mr. Northman, Hi." I grimaced and he chuckled softly.  
"Eric."  
"That's a little personal."  
"If I asked you to call me daddy that would be personal, my first name means we are friends."  
"Are we friends _daddy_?" His eyes darkened and he stepped closer to me.  
"Yes, and we could be so much more." I wrapped my arm around his waist and peeked at the door as a flash of white caught my attention. It was Bill Compton, Sookie's boyfriend.  
"I think you have company Mr. Northman." I motioned towards Bill and he pulled me against him as Bill walked over to us.  
"F/N, Nice to see you. Eric may I speak to you in private?" He gave me a very pointed look which Eric ignored as he nodded and tugged me with them through the club to the office.  
"Uh I think he wanted me to stay out there Mr.- Eric." He shook his head slightly and gave my hip a small squeeze.  
"Sookie wanted me to come and tell you to leave F/N alone. Lafayette mentioned that you invited her on this _date_ and she doesn't like it." Eric stiffened and I felt a bubble of anger.  
"You didn't tell her that you wanted me to uh _distract him_ from your magical fairy girlfriend Bill?" I gave him a look but before he could respond the door opened to reveal a woman in a tight leather dress and _killer_ shoes.  
"Oh honey I love your shoes." I told her and she smiled at me.  
"Thanks sugar, can you get I need to talk to the boss." I went to step away from Eric but he held me to his side.  
"Pam, this is my date. Be nice. Bill no. Go away. Business over." He scooped me up and ran me through the club until we were seated on his throne. I was in his lap and he seemed very comfortable like that but I think he could tell that I wasn't because he placed me more conventionally on the seat with him and put his arm over my shoulder. "Are you having fun?" he asked and I looked at him surprised.  
"Uh, sure. It's very... vampire-y" I smiled softly and he nodded. I got the impression that he wasn't very fond of it even though it was his place. I turned to look at him and he was gone, I didn't see him get up or dash off, and it felt really weird to sit up there without him so I went to get another drink at the bar. I was sipping my jack and coke when I felt a presence behind me. I turned slightly and smiled. "Bill, take a seat?" He gave me a look, gripped my arm and tugged me outside. "Bill!" He pulled me across the front of the club to a secluded area and whirled me around to face him.  
"Why are you here? You didn't like the idea when I suggested it a few months ago and now you just do?"  
"No, I didn't like the idea of you begging me to force my time on someone that you made out to be a monster Bill, you told me that he was cold, ruthless, and he would never feel for anyone the way you feel for Sookie. I never said no I told you that I would see. I have seen and I am making my own decision. You should know though, He doesn't love her, he is kind to her because she was there for him when he lost Godric, it bonded them in friendship only."  
"He told you that?" I nodded and tugged my arm but he kept his grip on it. "What else did he tell you?" I put my free hand on my hip and glared at him.  
"Bill Compton you are pathetic!" I wrenched my arm from him and stormed back to the club, well I tried too I made it about five feet before Bill had me pinned against the club's outer wall and was glaring at me. "Bill let me fucking go. Now. I thought you were trying to keep her to yourself, but now you want a spy? I won't be used by you. If I decide that I want to be around him that means my loyalty to you has changed to him." There was a flash of wind and Bill was gone, Eric was holding him up off the ground my his throat.  
"Why do you have my date pinned to a wall?" He looked at me and I frowned so he set Bill down. "Rude Bill, Sookie won't like that you bruised her best friend."  
"I'm not that breakable Mr. Northman. Bill was just kindly reminding me that he will _mind his own goddamn business_ in the future." I gave him a sweet smile and Eric laughed.  
"I thought you didn't like liars F/N." I gave him a look and Bill jerked away from Eric.  
"I don't have time for this." He snapped out in a cold tone and then he dashed off.  
"It seems that I keep finding you against walls with strange men and I don't think I like it."  
"In my defense I didn't ask them to pin me against a wall and act like a jerk to me." I gave him an innocent look and he smiled softly.  
"Would you like to ask someone to do that?" I smirked and patted his arm as I walked by him.  
"Maybe later baby." I called over my shoulder as I walked back into the club.


	2. Chapter 2

I was having a terrible day, my ex got out of jail, my mother called and that always sucked but today she made sure to lay on that extra 'I'm a disappointment to her' layer on top of the she always needs money and guilt when I don't send her enough that was always there, and I needed to move because my land lord had sold my rental house and didn't tell me he was gonna do it. I had seen Sook and Bill last night and I knew that I was a bitch to him but I was still mad that he had gotten in my face.  
"F/N why do you keep giving Bill such a hard time?" Sookie demanded when I went to the pick up window at Merlotte's.   
"Sook I'm not giving him a hard time. I just- I don't like the way he handles things sometimes." I told her and took my two orders out to table 3.   
"Handles what? What happened?" She tugged me back by the bar and stood in front of me.  
"He came and tried to warn me against Eric like you said. But he didn't tell you that he asked me months ago to attempt to be a distraction for Eric."  
"A distraction? from what?" I gave her a look and sighed  
"He wanted me to basically whore myself out so that Eric would leave you alone Sook. Then, I make the decision to go out with him because he saved _both_ of us and he acts like its a terrible choice. He got grabby with me Sookie and Eric had to pull him away." She scoffed at me and rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way, maybe Bill thought Eric just needed a friend and that you'd be a good one. Besides I warned you against Eric and you still are playing with that fire." I rolled my eyes at her and sighed. Of course she was on his side, I knew she would be.  
"Sure Sook. I'm positive that's what he meant. Just tell him to mind his own business and keep his concerns on you for me. I know what I'm doing. Eric hasn't acted like anything but a gentleman to me Sookie, and until he does otherwise I can assure you that I am fine with spending time with him." I walked away from her to finish serving my tables and start cleaning up since my shift was over at 9. I felt a flash of wind and looked up to see Eric sitting at the table I was cleaning. "Felt a craving for onion rings and red necks?" I raised a brow at him. I felt my stomach flip as he looked at me.  
"Felt a craving for something, and then I found myself here, what a coincidence." He smirked at me and I smiled softly at him.   
"What did you need Eric? Sookie is in the back I think." He gave me a look and stood up so that he could put his hand on my arm.  
"What's wrong?" I shook my head at him and Sookie came walking over.   
"Eric, what are you doing here?" She stepped next to him and I backed away from her.   
"Came to see F/N, though maybe I'd take her out after her shift but it looks like you pissed her off." His tone dropped and I noticed people staring at us.   
"I'm off now Eric, I'll be right back." I went into the back to get my stuff and change my shirt. I stepped out of the office and couldn't fine Eric. I shrugged, guess he went home so I headed outside to my car.   
"Where are we headed?" I jumped as Eric popped up beside me.  
"Christ! Don't do that!" I whacked him and he laughed. "Uh where did you wanna go?"   
"I figured I'd take you to Fangtasia, we could have a drink." I nodded and held out my keys to him, Vampire or not a mans a man and he would want to drive. "What happened?" He asked me and I shook my head at him. "Please?"  
"Nothing really, Just tired of Sookie and Bill today. She got mad that I wasn't acting like he was the the greatest thing ever and we argued." I sighed and he nodded.   
"We don't have to go out, I can take you home, maybe we could watch a movie?" I smiled and nodded at him. I hadn't invited him into my home yet, hell we hadn't kissed yet but I don't think he cared about that.   
"What are we doing here?" I asked and he looked around and chuckled.   
"I'm driving, and I think you are thinking thoughts that are way too deep for the bad day you obviously had but wont tell me about." I chuckled.   
"Just a bad day Eric I have them sometimes."   
"Fair enough." He pulled into my driveway, parked, and followed me up onto the porch. I unlocked the door and turned to look at him.   
"Eric, would you like to come inside?" He nodded and followed me inside.   
"Brave." He murmured and I chuckled  
"I'm sure you'll make me regret it one day." He threw back his head and laughed.   
"Depends, If you think I'll hurt you you're wrong, If you think I'll make you mad then yeah probably." I nodded as there was a knock on my door. I turned and looked through the glass and sighed.   
"Fuck." I sighed and went to open it. "Noah."  
"F/N." He went to step inside but I blocked the way.   
"You may not come in."   
"Why not? I came home to you baby."  
"I'm the reason you were locked up. _Baby._ "  
"That was a misunderstanding, we both know that." I scoffed and felt my rage building up.  
"Tell that to the three broken ribs, my broken arm and the fact that my knee had to be replaced Noah, that was a really big misunderstanding!" I put my hand over my mouth because I forgot that Eric was there, I heard him growl and I turned to look at him. "Eric-"  
"Who the fuck is Eric?" I was gently moved to the side and the door was wrenched all the way open.   
"I am Eric, who the fuck are you?" He asked in a voice I recognized. I reached up and put my hand over his on the door jam, hoping it would calm him enough so that I won't have to clean blood off my porch.  
"She's my girl, what the hell are you doing in my house?" I sighed and Eric looked at me, I could almost swear that his eyes softened before they turned hard and looked back at him.  
"I think she is my girl now." He put his arm around my waist and tugged me closer to him. "Isn't that right F/N?"   
"Indeed it is, I have a new daddy now Noah, and this one _doesn't_ share." Eric looked at me and then at Noah. He bared his fangs and stepped towards him before I gripped his hand in mine. "Eric, c'mon we have a date remember?" Noah stepped back so fast he fell off the porch, he scrambled to his feet and ran away.   
"Why didn't you let me hurt him?"   
"I don't want to have to clean blood off my porch Eric, it's messy." He looked down at me and gave me a look like I had lost my mind.   
"Alright. Fair enough. So we have a date huh?" I nodded   
"Yes. You me and my couch. C'mon lover boy." I squeezed his hand and tugged him into my living room.  
  
  
***** **A Few Months Later** *****  
  
  
"Eric why are you doing this to me? Why do you even want to do this?" I groaned as he threw me over his shoulder and cave manned me to his car.   
"Bill and Sookie are out friends remember F/N? This is what friends do."   
"Friends go on terrible double dates together? No wonder I don't have that many friends." I grumbled as he set me in my seat.   
"Buckle up." I sighed and tugged my skirt down.   
"You're lucky I like you Eric. I was looking forward to sleeping tonight, since this is my one night off that I had this week." He turned and looked at me.   
"Aw F/N you are going to make me tear up that is so sweet." He wiped his eye and I smacked him.   
"God you are such an-" He tugged me off my seat, onto his lap and kissed me.  
"Love you too F/N." I let out a shaky laugh and just nodded. We didn't say shit like that to each other, we were together I guess but we didn't really acknowledge it. I slid off his lap and back into my seat, buckling my seat belt. I felt shaken, why would he say that? I was overthinking it I knew it and I was really quiet all night at dinner, he tried to ask me what was wrong when we were dancing but I just brushed him off. We finished off the date and Eric dropped me off at my home, I was to tired for him to stay.  
  
I had been brushing Eric off for three weeks and I knew that he caught on because he was sitting in my house when I got home that night. "Isn't breaking and entering a little beneath you?" I asked him as I tugged off my work shirt and changed into something more comfortable.   
"Isn't playing games a little beneath you?" He countered and I just looked at him with my arms crossed over my chest.   
"I wasn't aware we were playing games, who's winning?" He gave me a look and shrugged.   
"Since you are the one acting strange I think I am. _You_ are avoiding me. Why?" I scoffed.   
"I'm not avoiding you, I'm busy. My life doesn't revolve around you Eric." His eyes narrowed.   
"Careful."  
"Of what? I'm not scared of you." He was in front of me faster than I could blink.   
"Aren't you? You have been acting like a petulant child since the night we went out with Sookie and Bill and I want to know why."   
"Why? Why do you care Eric? Just take the fucking out."   
"I don't want the out. I want you to tell me what you want from me." He looked down at me and I just shook my head at him.  
"Why? Why are you nice to me, why are you willing to go out of your way for me a _petulant human_ when you are a vampire that is over a thousand years old? You could snap your fucking fingers and have anyone you want."   
"Did it ever occur to your tiny human mind that I could want you?" I shook my head and watched as his face closed off. "Fine. You want me gone then you know what to do." He waited for me to say it and I couldn't. I would not rescind his invitation.   
"Just go Eric. Just leave and don't come back." He leaned down, kissed my head and ran off. I thought I would feel relief that it was over, no one got hurt, I didn't though I just felt sad.  
  
  
"Hey F/N wanna go out with me tonight?" I looked up from filling salt shakers and saw Sookie standing in front of me.   
"Uh, sure, I guess so." I shrugged. It had been a few weeks since I had seen Eric, since I had gone anywhere that wasn't work, the grocery store, or home. She hugged me, told me to be ready by ten and to wear something hot. So when ten rolled around I was ready and wearing something that was in fact hot. I was livid when she pulled into Fangtasia. "You know why I can't be here Sook. What the fuck?"  
"He isn't here, No one has seen him for a week, Bill thinks he went to see the Queen or something. Please!" I sighed and nodded at her and we went inside. Pam saw us and rolled her eyes as she walked over.   
"Oh another amazing pair of shoes!" I told her and she smiled again.   
"I think we could be friends.I like you." She told me before she looked at Sookie "I'll never like you." I chuckled and Sookie just rolled her eyes at Pam. We danced for a while before I got tired and wanted to go home.   
"Sook I'm ready to go ok? C'mon?" she freaked out on me.  
"F/N you are killing me, you are Eric broke up, You ended it and now you are sulking! Get over it!"  
"I ended it because I was scared Sookie! Not because I didn't love him. I'm allowed to be sad about losing him." I told her and I walked away from her, out the door and headed for home. I was walking past some tree's when I felt someone behind me, all I saw was a blur and then pain. I woke up a while later with Eric standing over me looking terrified. "Eric?"   
"What the hell were you thinking? Walking home from a vampire bar in the dark dressed like that?" He motioned at my bloody clothes and I looked around at where we were.   
"You brought me home?" He nodded "How'd you find me?" He sighed and looked at me.   
"The one and only time I ever glamoured you was the night you told me to leave. I made you drink my blood so I would know you were safe. I felt your fear tonight and I was almost too late." I sat up and went to change my clothes.  
"Thank you for saving me." I turned to look at him and he was right in front of me. He pulled me into a hug and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist.   
"I had to. Look if you want me to leave I won't fight it just please let me be with you tonight." He muttered into my hair  
"I can't think straight when I'm so in love with you, I thought that if I ended it before you got bored then it would hurt less."  
"How'd that work out for you?" He gave me an amused look.   
"How do you think?" I gave him a look and he shook his head at me.   
"Are we done being apart now?" I nodded and he kissed me senseless. I know in my heart that I had never been more happy, safe, and loved then I was by a man that everyone told me was evil.


End file.
